This invention relates to a camera control circuit in which one common power supply is used to power both an exposure control circuit and an electric flash charging circuit.
In a camera in which one common power supply is applied to an exposure control circuit including a light measurement circuit, a battery check circuit, a shutter control circuit, etc. as well as to an electric flash circuit, some errorneous operations are made in the exposure control circuit due to some variations in the voltage of the power supply caused by an excessive current in the oscillating circuit of the electric flash circuit.